far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The PRISM Network
The Prism Network produces and broadcasts all the news, entertainment, and general media in Acheron Rho. Prism uses this influence to monitor and spy on The Empire's citizens, collecting information to sell or use for their own purposes. With this power they are able to exert control over public opinion, and also maintain deep intelligent assets across the sector. They are generally authoritarian and omniscient, compared to the panopticon and 1984. Background Major News Stories Recent recent news stories covered by the Prism Network. Breaking news is posted to the Prism Network's Twitter feed, and other news stories and content are often posted to the Prism Network's webpage. Products and Services S.A.M.I. SAMI or the Subdural Augmented Media Interface is one of the Prism Network’s most popular products, developed in partnership with The Trilliant Ring. SAMI provides the convenience of system-wide instantaneous access to Prism’s various media channels including social media, internet, recorded shows, media, and audio entertainment in a special augmented reality interface. In addition to the benefits of on-demand information access, certain preferred features offered by Prism such as X Ray and other premium information feeds are included in premium versions of the SAMI product. The installation process for the basic SAMI model involves a brief non-medical procedure to implant a proprietary node into the brain stem of the customer. It has some advanced features available to those with the means to have undertaken certain simple TL 4 cybernetic upgrades (such as single-point holographic projection). SAMI is also the name of the fully customizable avatar that leads the user through the interface, and acts as a virtual intelligence companion and curator of Prism’s content. SAMI helps the user navigate the various Prism feeds and provides verbal cues for incoming messages, breaking news, and commentary on the media the customer interacts with in their day-to-day life. In the basic and premium version of SAMI, the avatar can be seen and heard as if it was a real person, interacting with the world in a way perceived only by the user. Over time SAMI grows to know the user’s political and cultural preferences, as well as their spending habits, and would curate the user’s content accordingly. A trial version of SAMI was teased before the initial launch of the product. This was a simple data lens worn over an eye that displayed content and allowed basic navigation of the interface, with SAMI acting in a limited capacity as a content curator through text and speech. However, due to the popularity of SAMI, this version of the product was released as freeware, with limited access to SAMI’s features, and increased advertising embedded in the content the user consumed. A special premium version of SAMI was later released, including an implant enhanced by Trilliant technology to provide haptic feedback that allows the user to “feel” SAMI when they appeared to be in close proximity to the user. This “Trilliant” version of SAMI also featured less advertisement than either the free or basic models, and included access to premium Prism content. SAMI is one of the Prism Network’s best data collection assets, allowing Prism to learn more about the emotional and cognitive responses of its customers in response to Prism products and media. Based on the information, entertainment, and products the user selects and experiences, data is collected on their reactions. Certain content offerings (shows, film, news coverage) are then calibrated in real time to better fit the user. Political beliefs, moods, and cognitive processes collected and prompted by the SAMI avatar control what type of content might be best designed for the individual user, such as what House they are sympathetic towards, what products from corporations they respond to negatively or positively. As SAMI went through it’s initial trial and launch, Prism’s data scraping expanded to allow broad-based focus on population interests, shifts in public opinion, and even general health and well-being. It is now one the Prism Network’s best avenues for collecting and selling information to interested parties. Viola On every planet with a significant population or where Prism has a foothold, there will be many Prism outposts that resemble a small, comforting home. Viola is a holographic VI with the appearance of an old lady, always ready to serve guests a plate of fresh cookies and provide a comforting presence. Viola’s unassuming appearance is designed after generations of testing to be incredibly approachable, capable of eliciting secrets people never thought they’d tell anyone else. She is based off of one’s teachers, relatives, or other motherly figures and is optimized for the highest amount of secrets revealed per encounter. A.P.S.A Aware Public Space Adverts, a system designed for maximum flexibility and accuracy in all advertising endeavors. These holographic low-end V.I. programs react to audio and visual cues from the surrounding space around them to provide the most personified ads possible. White Light Taking the overall collected media data of those in the White Light program, PRISM manufactures a Virtual Intelligence to be as life-like and accurate to the deceased loved ones of PRISM customers. This process is made even better by S.A.M.I. as more data can easily be accessed. These V.I. replicas can be own privately if the user is able to afford the portable system in which the V.I. is held. Most however must visit a White Light facility, in which their personal data can be accessed and may rent a private room in order to speak with their ordered V.I. All subscribers to PRISM are enrolled into the White Light program automatically, and must manually opt-out if they so desire. Prism Standard Time (PST) - In order to unify the sector under their broadcasting schedule the Prism Network created time zones based on relative distance from Prism's headquarters on Echo, called Prism Standard Time, or PST. Using the current time on the planet Echo (Echo Standard Time), PST is calculated by how long it will take information to travel from Echo to the location in question. Adding on weeks by system, days by planet, and hours by location on planet. Data Services '''- The Prism Network controls some of the primary data couriers and internet services in the sector. Some of Prism's most popular services are: * '''M-Wave - Digital messaging and public chat services. This encompasses basic email and messaging accessible to almost everyone in the sector, from chaotic public chat channels to more private forums. * Constant C Couriers '- Ships or buoys that deliver messages and data between systems. * '''Constant C Systemnet '- The Prism Network's internet service provider, divided into two primary plans: ** Infrared Plan - Available on technology level 3 systems ** Ultraviolet Plan - Available on technology level 4 systems and above 'Social Media '- Prism offers a variety of social networks for imperial citizens: * '''Telescope - short public media posts, similar to Twitter * Phase.tv '''- live streaming content * '''Spacebook - Prism's service for posting and sharing personal information, similar to Facebook * PRISM YARD '''- a children friendly education and social media platform '''Prismatic Parks - PRISM's own brand of amusement park, these can be found in and system where PRISM has a foothold. More Information. Entertainment The Prism Network produces most of the entertainment in Acheron Rho, and what content it does not produce directly, it covers through one of it's many channels or networks. Here is a full list of Entertainment in Acheron Rho. Organization Board of Editors The PRISM Network is partially lead by a board of five executive editors who are appointed by The Interview. This vote occurs every few years and the candidates encompass the entire employee roster within Prism, meaning anyone who works within the company can become promoted to the executive board. While not the final say for Echo and PRISM as a whole, their influence is not to be down-played. The current board of executive editors and their departments are: * Shar Paige - Intelligence * Caitlin Rose - Legal * Abigail Pierce - Entertainment * Anders Sontoni - Advertising * W. Burns - Production Divisions With over a hundred billion customers around the sector the Prism Network has a large network of entertainment services and producers, ranging from news to social media and entertainment. The following is a brief but not comprehensive list of divisions within the Prism Network and their subsidiaries. Public There are the public facing channels and subsidiaries of the Prism Network, brands that are recognized and watched by almost everyone in Acheron Rho. Prism Network News (PNN) '''- Prism's primary visual and print news channel, divided into the following channels: * Ruby Red - General news in the sector * Jasper Orange - Sports and other competitive events such as psiball * Citrine Yellow - Culture, religion, and art, also shows new consumable products * Emerald Green - Economy and business * Sapphire Blue - Science and technology * Amethyst Indigo - Imperial broadcasts such as public addresses and emergencies * Garnet Magenta - Noble house news, events, and gossip '''Prism Radio Network (PRN) - Prism's audio news and entertainment provider Lumen Media '- Controls and produces all of the Prism Network's social media services '''Constant C '- Prism's data service provider, covering interstellar and planet-side internet services 'Chromatic Multimedia '- Prism's primary entertainment division, divided into the following subsidiaries: * Chromatic Studios - Produces movies and television * Chromatic Interactive - Game development and production * Pitch Music Group - Music development and production '''Floodlight Sports Network - Sports and competitive events created by the Prism Network X-Ray - PRISM's primary producer of adult content UV '- PRISM's channel for live 'Ultra-Violent' content, often containing death on-screen. Like The Blackout Ring '''The GLOWIES '- PRISM's premier awards show, held yearly this award is the pinnacle of fame. More information. '''Non-Public These are the Prism Network's intelligence assets and services. While most people recognize that the Prism Network gathers information across the sector, access to this information is difficult to acquire without a formal business partnership. Hard Light Analytics - Prism's primary black book surveillance and data analysis/consultancy division. Hard Light Analytics works with other corporations to research potential markets for their new products, and to offer data collected through their products and services. Homeworld For main article, see 'Echo'' The planet that the Prism Network calls home is Echo. All points of interest, tags and planetary details can be found there. Historical Records 2902 - The PRISM Network is founded during the Second Imperial Civil War by the Blood Eagle. The Hows and Whys of how PRISM came to be, and it's connection to the Blood Eagle are unknown at this time, or are largely forgotten. '''The War Against the Artificials Even before House Crux revealed the Cygnus plot in 3177 the higher echelon of the PRISM intelligence divisions caught rumours of a major swing in perception of Synthetics and therefore started work on a hypothetical project titled„War Plan Purple“. „War Plan Purple“ entailed the extensive surveillance of every Synthetic on Echo, major off-planet PRISM employment stations and in Constant C courier services. In 3178, once the dossiers on the Artificials in question had largely been built, the Executive Editors of PRISM sent a top secret order to the employment providers on Echo, influencing both „The Interview“ and Talent Scouts to slowly start fading Synthetics out of leadership positions and celebrity status. During this time about 10% of Synthetics living on Echo were imprisoned, due to their disagreement with the way management was treating Synth employees. This process continued until 3184, at which point 99% of the Artificials in employ of PRISM had been pushed into low-tier jobs, and the working staff in important employee areas (Powerplants, Food processing facilities, 24 hour news stations etc.) had been assured to be 100% human. Following the entry of the remaining Noble Houses into the war in January of 3185, it was quickly decided to move along with Phase 3 of „War Plan Purple“. The permanent retirement of every Synth on Echo and in PRISM employ. Following a week-long propaganda initiative to announce Echo and PRISM as „safe spaces for Synthetics“, to lure them into a false sense of security, the entirety of the PRISM Intelligence divisions, with help of the Echo police and military forces, as well as local House Crux Spec Ops teams, simultaneously launched a coordinated retirement campaign on every continent of Echo. The Synthetics were targeted based on the previously created Dossiers, in order of Intelligence and potential volatility, starting with the ones most likely to understand what was going on in a timely fashion. Additionally, PRISM launched a major campaign of silence on the situation, blocking any news content about it and cutting access to personal communications as well as web use based on certain key words and phrases recognized by high-tech PRISM surveillance VIs. Due to these circumstances, most of the illegal Synthetics on Echo were caught unaware and the loss of human life on the Planet could be kept to a bare minimum. Echo was one of the first Planets outside the imperial core to be declared „Synth-free“ on the 20th of May 3185. The only significant fighting on the surface was during something now commonly referred to as „The Intern war“. „War Plan Purple“ acknowledged, that most of the low level employees of the Echo Chamber itself, specifically 98% of Interns, 99% of Janitors and quite a significant amount of Camera workers, technicians and other support sector workers were Synthetics and had to be purged locally, as a worker migration this massive could never go unnoticed and might alert others planet-wide. To solve this problem „Operation Casting Cull“ was conceived . In preparation of this, the lower levels of the Echochamber were reinforced to military bunker grade fortification, and secret safety doors blocking the lower 40 levels from both the outside and the upper levels of the Echochamber were installed. On the 1st of February every Synthetic low tier worker in the Echochamber, called to a meeting in one of the mess halls on the 1st to the 40th floor. Human employees, however received a different notification, telling them to get to the 41st floor for a special occasions meeting. The Plan, according to „Operation Casting Cull“ was to shut off the lower 40 floors as soon as the Human employees were safe and flood the shut off levels with a highly poisonous gas, that would retire all Synthetics within 30 minutes and then be pumped into an underground reserve and properly disposed off. However there was a malfunction in the mechanics of the 37h floor, leading some of the Elevators carrying Human employees to the 41st floor to be shut down prematurely, trapping the personnel on one of the floors expected to be purged. When some of the human mechanics and Interns realized the nature of their situation, they managed to contact the higher levels, and, after being explained the situation, convinced the Executives to give them a chance to survive their predicament. While Management was not willing to re-enable the Elevators or open the Blast Doors, for fear of Synthetics escaping to the higher levels, they temporarily disabled the gas dispensers on the 37th floor, giving the Humans remaining there a 20 day timeframe to retire every Synthetic in the area. Should they have failed to do so, the poison gas would have been deployed as planned, protecting the more important employees from any potential Synthetic stragglers. While the humans were outnumbered 1:5, they had somewhat of a heads up on the situation and managed to secure an advantage by getting to the only emergency security weapons locker on the floor, before the Synthetics realized what was truly happening. Despite this, the fighting on the 37th floor lasted for 17 days and several thousand humans lost their lives before security cameras could confirm the retirement of the last Synthetic remaining. After this, the gas from the other floors was pumped away as planned, and the survivors were extracted, given proper medical attention and awarded a single unpaid vacation day. Notable NPCs Non-player characters created or mentioned on the show Far Verona will be listed here. * Producer Lehua: Lehua runs Prism surveillance operations on Mumeri, the harvest moon of Echo. She is described as being of Samoan or Maori descent with long braided black hair. She assisted the PCs in tracking down the synthetic worker 665A-22X, aka Dexter Chau, by allowing them to view Prism surveillance of Dexter shopping in a market in the town of Cornucopia. Extended Universe Characters * Randy Talladega * Singer * Ren Moriyama * Isaac Colombo * Caitlin Rose __FORCETOC__ Category:Factions Category:The Prism Network Category:Corporations